


Saving Keefe

by pandapower111706



Series: Sokeefe's story [6]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandapower111706/pseuds/pandapower111706
Summary: What happens after Keefe collapses.
Relationships: Sophie Foster/Keefe Sencen
Series: Sokeefe's story [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109795
Kudos: 4





	Saving Keefe

Before she knew it, they were at Foxfire running through the halls to the healing center. She knew she should probably have been worried about the stab wound but all she could think of was Keefe.

Elwin and Livy had already prepared the healing center beforehand, knowing they would need it after what they were going through. Ro layed Keefe down on the cot as Livvy started pressing something against Sophie's wound, but Sophie had wanted her to focus on her friends first. She wrapped it tightly to stop the bleeding and looked over to see Elwin giving Marella an Elixir and putting her arm in a sling.

Elwin proceeded to approach Keefe and flash colorful lights around him, looking for the problem as Livvy covered Fitz’s wound. Grady, Edaline, Juline, Kesler, Alden and Della helped apply various balms on their bruises and scratches as well as handing them multiple elixirs each and then handing Sophie one for the pain as Livvy re-wrapped her wound once the bleeding had stopped.

“How is he!” Sophie asked Elwin, seeming worried, as Elwin had stopped flashing the lights.

“It doesn't seem to be physical, except for a few bruises” he replied and looked her in the eye. “Sophie…” he continued.

“He’s broken isn't he,” she asked, already knowing the answer, but needing the confirmation.

When he nodded, her friends shared a look and her eyes met Dex’s. There were tears in her eyes that were threatening to spill and Dex took the hint as he asked the rest of their friends to give them a minute alone.

When their friends stepped out into the hallway and the door closed, Sophie broke down in tears. 

“What If I can't fix him, what if he’s home forever, what if I fail and lose him forever?” she asked Dex. She felt helpless and had no idea what to do. “I never even got to tell him that I loved him!”

“We know you can do it!” he told her. “And even if you can't, I'm not saying you can't I know 100% that you can, Keefe wouldn't blame you.” 

Dex and Sandor shared a look, prompting Sandor to take something out of a bag that he had left in the healing center. Sophie could recognize it as a letter and a small blue box addressed with her name in Keefe’s familiar handwriting.

“Before we left for the base, Keefe asked us to give it to you if anything were to happen to him…” Dex started.

“No…” Sophie choked out as Sandor handed her the letter. 

“I already know you can fix him, Soph, we all believe in you, but this might be a little help,” he said and she proceeded to open the letter.

_ Dear mysterious miss F,  _

_ So… if you're reading this then I'm dead, or something really bad happened - and hey! No guilt! It's not your fault! I know you’ll probably blame yourself or if I ended up broken, you’ll think you can't fix me, but I have news for you! You can do anything you put your mind to! Whether it takes two minutes, a day, or 100 years, I believe in you, even when you don't believe in yourself. I love you Sophie. _

_ That wasn't really how I had planned on telling you so… sorry? The box has a promise ring in it that I was planning on giving you after the battle if I made it. I know your face seeing the box would be priceless and you probably would have thought I was proposing.  _

_ In case I didn't make it, don't feel bad! Live your life move on! Be happy! Get married! Have kids someday if you want! You can name them Keefester of Keefiana! Glitterbut rejected them but who knows! The name might work!  _

_ I love you foster, I always have, and I always will, dead or alive. _

_ Love,  _

_ Keefe _

_ p.s. If I'm dead, you get Mrs.Stinkbottom. _

Tears ran down Sophie's face as she read the letter, it made her laugh and cry. When she looked up she realized that Sandor had left the room, leaving Sophie, Dex and an unconscious Keefe. She opened up the box to find a slim ring encrusted with small diamonds and two-colored stones shaped like hearts, one ice blue and the other golden. It suited Sophie perfectly, it was simple but not plain and was eyecatching but not in a flashy way. 

She slipped it onto her ring finger and everything clicked. She knew he loved her too and that was all the knowledge that she needed to know what to do next. 

As soon as Dex had left the room, she pressed her fingers lightly against his head as she traveled to the nook in his head, the one spot Sophie knew was safe. 

_ Please come back, we need you, I need you  _ she transmitted. She gathered all the happy memories that she could, drawing the feelings from them, their dates that they had spent stargazing, sneaking away from their friends and going to Atlantis and even climbing to the top of Calla’s Panakes tree and watching the sunrise. She gathered all the love and happiness she felt in those moments and sent it into his head along with three words,  _ I love you _ .

Keefe woke up moments later and she crushed him with a hug as he said, “I love you too Foster”.

She kissed him quickly and pulled away before whacking him in the arm. “Don't ever do that to me again!” and pulled him in by the collar for another kiss but was interrupted by the sound of shattering glass at the door.

The two of them turned to see a grumbling Grady, Edaline with a knowing smile on her face, Marella, Stina, Tam and Dex smirking and the shocked faces of Maruca, Wylie, Fitz Biana and Linh, who had dropped a glass in surprise.

Biana had a slightly amused but confused look on her face as she asked “how long has that been a thing?”.

“About a year,” answered both Sophie and Dex, to the shock of the group.

“You knew!” Biana exclaimed in surprise. 

“If it weren't for him telling me to stop being an idiot, we wouldn't be together,” answered Sophie.

“We asked him not to tell anyone,” Keefe added. “We were planning on telling you guys once the whole Neverseen thing was over but…” he trailed off not needing an explanation for what had happened.


End file.
